


Tumblr Pornlet 01: Balls

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble-esque, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, ball worship, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: They didn’t go below Stiles’ waist, however, yet Derek had found plenty else to do there with his tongue.





	Tumblr Pornlet 01: Balls

They don't go past Stiles' waist. The moles, that is.

Derek had wanted to shout that to the hills the morning after the day he and Stiles finally gave in to each other. Before that, for months if not years, Derek had longed to find out how far they went. He'd held what he thought was probably a fairly standard desire to map the damn marks with his tongue. He'd done it where he could.

They didn't go below Stiles' waist, however, yet Derek had found plenty else to do there with his tongue.

He'd tasted the hormones and salt and sex that lay in the creases the separated Stiles' legs from his body. He'd lapped and laved and luxuriated in length of Stiles' cock, and plunged and prodded and poked at his deep and delicious hole. He could spend hours tasting Stiles lips and tongue, and his nipples and armpits as well.

His balls, though, his balls were something that Derek dreamed about in technicolor and could cream himself just by tending to.

They hung lower than Derek's, lower than most men's, truth be told. They were a hot mass of skin visible from just about any angle, made more obvious by the distinct lack of hair Stiles sported naturally. They were smoother than Derek had realized could be possible.

He loved the way they slapped his own when Stiles pounded into him.

They looked good in any light, and tasted even better, whether freshly washed, covered in sweat after a day's work or hour's workout, or dripping come when Derek had lost control and pulled out to spray all over them. 

Best of all? They were as sensitive and pleasure giving as Stiles' cock.

One day, Derek vowed, one day he'd tie Stiles down to some kind of low lying bench, lay himself on his back and take each perfect testicle in his mouth in turn, back and forth, and tease and tease until he could make Stiles come just from that alone. One day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/163320090546/they-dont-go-past-stiles-waist-the-moles-that). Link is NSFW.


End file.
